This invention relates to sealed, molded thermoplastic resin bottles.
1. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional to blow mold thermoplastic resin bottles and seal the bottles closed prior to ejection from the mold. The bottles may be sealed empty or after they have been filled, commonly with a liquid. Sealed bottles may be blown using sterile blow air so that the sealed interior is kept aseptic and there is no need to sterilize the interior of the bottles prior to filling. Bottles of this type are used to package food products, medical supplies, blood and other contents requiring sterile packaging.
2. Summary of the Invention
The sealing tooling of the present invention is used in a blow molding machine and provides reliable triple redundant seals closing the interior of a blow molded thermoplastic resin bottle, preferably blown using sterile air with a sterile interior. The triple seal maintains the sterility of the interior of the bottle, despite the risk that an individual seal may fail.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds, especially when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating the invention, of which there are four sheets and one embodiment.